nscfandomcom-20200222-history
World
Nation Song Contest takes place on a planet called Natia which bares striking resemblance to Earth. Natia consists of 5 continents. NSC is held on continent named Norigin and only nations that geographically and politically belong to this continent are eligible to enter. Norigin is divided into seven different regions which are further divided in numerous different nations, all with their unique cultural, political and social marks. From snowy Horehronieland, technological Zombira and nature-loving Sunland, to tropical paradises of Zaprya, vast plains of Adamsburg and mediterranean Ujedinjeni Gvozd. In total there are currently 68 nations on Norigin. Highwind Highwind is the easternmost province. It is characterized by its constant strong winds. Due to such weather conditions nations in this province get most of their power from wind turbines. There exist more wind turbines in Highwind than in any other part of Norigin combined. Nations of Highwind are fairly advanced and have very strong economy. It is also one of the least polluted regions, due to its way of producing power, second only to Galea. It’s filled mostly with hills and mountains. * Greenfroze * Sunland * Cydoni-Gibberia * Viola Per Sempre * Waloria * Aspirinia * Denmark of Peace * Perryfornia * Serenate & Clair * Moisantia * Adelland * Bokia Dasideal Dasideal is the founding province of all known civilization. It is by far the most technologically advanced province and economical leader. Technology in Deasideal is roughly thirty years ahead of all other provinces, with sights such as Dalisska’s dome-shield and Xhanostania’s state of art architecture. However, it is the province that suffered the most during the 1950 disaster, with entire part of it sinking in the ocean and separating Highwind from the mainland. It is home to the longest river and largest mountain range. * Dalisska * Zoidiac * Zombira * Xhanostania * Zechonia * Leonesia & St.Lotus * Cherniya * Bigicia * Carpatina *Zumkotzen Galea Galea is both westernmost and northernmost province of Norigin. Upon entering stranger may be forgiven for thinking they stepped through time, into the past. This province is filled with castles, dungeons, taverns and all things old. Its flora and fauna are rather eccentric, some say it even speaks. Most visitors from other provinces suffer a culture-shock if they stay for too long. Galea’s landscape varies from nation to nation, but still remains coldest province, with record-breaking low temperatures in the far north. * 10 Regions of Mobius * New Acadia * Noizeland * Horehronieland * Rumia * Öösingimaed Glasollimbrier Glasollimbrier is the largest province of Norigin. It is very neutral and docile, filled with vast plains. It has larger variety of nations and societies than other regions. Most people would say it is the most ideal province as it is niether very advanced or too stuck in the past. Glasollimbrier’s landscape is very green, peaceful one. Don’t misunderstand though, even this province has its crazy parts; Paperland’s cities are made of paper and Tír an Abhainn’s government is so broke they hold meetings in a village stable. And that’s just two nations. * Ugaly * Sunoria * Akkåville * Paperland * Prasia * Adamsburg * Tir An Abhainn * Doire * Anselmsmumonia * Cefiya * Jéru * Reym-L-Dneurb * Illumia Sudjour Sudjour is the southernmost province of Norigin. Massive Aasur Mountains dominate its landscape and are one of most popular tourist destinations. It is also known for being the birthplace of Nation Song Contest. Most of Sudjour’s economy is based around sea and tourism. Its seafood is a must-try, for no cuisine can hold a candle to Sudjouran seafood cuisine. * Orangualia * Reignland * Vedatistan * Arjastan * Flora * QuiénDQ * Mooseland * Ujedinjeni Gvozd * Canedonia Rievs du Soleil Rievs du Soleil, also known as Sun’s Shore, is the sunniest province of Norigin. This province is the number one tourist destination on Norigin as beauty of its sand beaches is simply staggering. Most of its landscape is sandy, with large desert on the very south. It is the warmest province, with numerous heatwaves throughout the whole year. RDS is also fashion and entertainment centre of Norigin, making it very popular destination among young people. * Eterland * Kostanovia * Fervorosia * Zaprya * Halito * Berceniland * Bacchus * Pigeon Island * Balearica Island * Roseland * Llama Republic * United Huts of Haustor * Chessland Chiara Chiara is Norigin’s smallest province. However, desipite counting only three nations is still has an impressive cultural variety. Its south is mountainious and its north mostly plain. Chiara enjoys climate similiar to that of Rievs du Soleil, although temperatures don’t go as high. Most people know this province as home of legendary monster which shares the name with province. According to legend, when it gets hungry its roars can cause small earthquakes. Parents usually scare their kids into obedience by warning them that Chiara will eat them. * Calypso * Comino * Yaponesia Category:Nation Song Contest